dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jiraiya
Ryōzanpaku? And you scolded me for using YOMI. Tsk. Tsk. Master Dartz (Talk) 21:14, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :The difference is that Ryōzanpaku was an actual place displayed in the chinese tale, The Water Margin, and I'm using that version with some influence from HSDK. --Silver-Haired Seireitou 21:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::This should be interesting. I would like to see how it turns out. --[[User:Shiro of the Outer Path|'God of Incarnation']] (Let me ease your pain) 21:32, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol He brutally takes down Arrancar huh? My, my. Now I'm hooked. Hahaha. Though someone is a LARGE fan of HSDK, no? =P Master Dartz (Talk) 02:43, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :I transfered the information from Seireitou on BFF, and forgot to change a few words. The first comment about the HSDK stuff was enough. Now it is just becoming extremely irritating. --Silver-Haired Seireitou 02:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :My, my. Sheesh. Its called a joke. You're the one who wanted to have a a sense of "peace". But I see, me making an observation of the large quantity of HSDK on the martial arts section makes you a little touchy. I suppose your offer of peace was temporary then. Very well. Master Dartz (Talk) 02:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Your joke? It wasn't a joke. It was a veiled attempt at trying to start something. Besides the bone-setting/acupuncture ideas and the way I described Jiraiya's use of Front Kick, I'll have you know that everything there is written personally by me and through my martial arts knowledge. Whether you want to connect parallels between it and HSDK is up to you, but I prefer to not hear about it every two days. And my offer of peace does not justify irritating comments like that. --Silver-Haired Seireitou 03:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah. Yes. I forgot your mind-reading ability to tell me when I am telling a joke, I forgot how you know me better than I know myself. I wasn't talking about either of those, actually but its pointless as you want to argue. And, as I'm intended this as a joke before you got agressive, I will simply say..do you. Master Dartz (Talk) 03:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to argue, don't twist my words around. The only point I'm making is that I did not take that as a joke, because to me, it wasn't a joke, even if you had intended it to be. Just because you intend things to be a joke does not mean that everybody will also see it as a joke. Some people might see it as annoying, just like how I do in this case. --Silver-Haired Seireitou 03:21, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Er...."Your joke? It wasn't a joke. It was a veiled attempt at trying to start something.". I didn't twist anything. those were exact words. Literally two posts ago. But if you can't take a joke, then well that's all on you sir. Master Dartz (Talk) 03:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :See? Right there. Every post you've made up until now ends with trying to make me look like the bad guy. Like, there must be something wrong with me because I don't think Raze is a comedian. From the beginning, all I've been trying to make clear is that I didn't see that as a joke. Is there something wrong with that? Or do I need to think every joke you make is comedy central material? I can take a joke when its a good one, and to me? That was not a good one. To me? It was more like, "Sei, stop copy-pasting HSDK, you turd." Something to that effect. Why you can't just meet me half way and acknowledge the fact that it was more an insult than a joke in my eyes, like two people who are trying to be civil and peaceful with one another should be, is beyond me. --Silver-Haired Seireitou 03:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :>.> I would agree if you don't talk to me as though I was trying to attack you at every corner. ANYONE who actually takes the time to know me, knows that if I want to call you out, I would have done so. I have no problem confronting anyone. I never said I as trying to perform some hilarious stand-up, I just made a passing joke. As in simply stating something and moving on, but you went on and got bent out of shape. But I can't really meet you halfway if its your own interpretation as that's completely up to you. But, I'll leave it at this. If my joke was enough to get you to think that I think you copy-pasted, then maybe there's a hint of it in there to begin with. But i'm not picky enough to really care to be honest....I was more interested in the arrancar part hence the initial "Lol" topic title. So I guess we can just leave it as we were before....maybe a little worse off. Master Dartz (Talk) 03:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) You know, all I really wanted was a simple, "Sei, it was a good-mannered joke, and I'm sorry if it offended you." But apparently you're unable to even do that. --Silver-Haired Seireitou 04:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, yes. Appease the King. I am sorry. I wish to never cross your path again. My apologies for daring to offend you. I'm sorry I'm "unable" to accomplish what you lay in front of me. It shall not happen again. =) Master Dartz (Talk) 04:16, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :You want to be immature about this? Fine. Go ahead and keep living in your dream world where you are always in the right and everybody who tries to say differently must be seriously off their wagon. --Silver-Haired Seireitou 04:24, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Pfffffft. Ok. Ok. That was a good one, I have to admit. Whew. Man, you got me. Though, I wonder if you actually had ANYONE read this, who they would say is living in a delusional world. Just food for thought... <3 Master Dartz (Talk) 04:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::You can keep going with this, I don't really care. The facts are, I'm trying for us to both meet eachother half way maturely, and you wish to remain in the sense that "Oh, I'm right as rain and Sei's just being a douchebag about this. It's all good." Very civil of you. You commented earlier how I was treating our newly-formed pact as a temporary thing, but in reality, you're the one who's making light of it. And to, as they say, "feed the troll", I actually did show this conversation to a few people. And yes, Ten included, so if you want to make any hiliariously clever remarks about that too, feel free. And they all seem to think you need to reconsider how big an idiot you're being. --Silver-Haired Seireitou 04:43, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Yay. I like snacks. But KK Sei (don't mind that rhyme....or that one). I guess since you showed people who talk to YOU this is where I'm supposed to back down because of course they would side with you as they don't talk to me. But anywho...I'm just being myself. I talk in the same fun tone with anyone. I'm not even mad bro. You're still the only one on the defensive end. If I'm an idiot, well like they say...ignorance is bliss. =D Can we stop this now? Haha. Master Dartz (Talk) 04:49, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, since it's clear to me that you're incapable of admitting when you're in the wrong, then yes. I'm quite done with this conversation as well. --Silver-Haired Seireitou 04:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC)